


Когда я пойду долиной смертной тени

by Saindra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наркомания - это сочетание двух слов: narke - оцепенение, mania - тяга, страсть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда я пойду долиной смертной тени

***

— Господи, господи, господи!

Руки тряслись так, что кровь летела мелкими каплями.

— Это не я! Я не мог!!!

Он кричал прямо в лицо парню, а тот таращился на него мертвыми глазами. Из-под проломленной головы все текло и текло, и Кори пополз на коленях прочь от этого потока, от страшного медного запаха, забивающего вонь мусорных баков.

Больно ткнувшись плечом в металлический бок контейнера, он остановился. Осы от удара взвились над разодраными мешками с объедками. Невидимые в темноте, они угрожающе гудели, чавкали, посылали его на хер, издевались над ним, обзывая пидарком и хуесосом. Кори хотел закрыть уши, но вновь увидел руки и наконец почувствовал их — пальцы противно склеивались, ладони чесались немилосердно, исколотые вены зудели, словно эти мелкие говноеды забрались под кожу и прогрызались к костям. Он потер руки об асфальт – зуд усилился, и он продолжил тереть не в силах остановиться, сдирая кожу, смешивая свою кровь с чужой.

Домой, ему надо домой, к Михе — тот знает, как унять этот зуд. Его сильные руки вытряхнут из него этих злых помоечных ос, которые уже жалили живот и пах.

Его руки оторвали от асфальта и заломили за спину. Он упал вперед, ударился щекой и заплакал. Луна беременной теткой вкатилась в переулок, и сквозь слезы он увидел, как она тычет бледными прозрачными пальцами в труп под стеной и в сверкающую живую лужу на асфальте.

— Да он обдолбанный, какие нахер права!

Права, точно, у него есть права! Он же законопослушный гражданин, у него есть права! И не хрена он не обдолбанный, доза осталась у парня, поэтому все и зудит, и ломает, и поэтому он сбежал ночью, дождавшись, пока Миха уснет.

Его начало трясти с вечера, он держался до последнего — за Миху, за спинку кровати, за мокрые простыни. В ушах гудело, он не мог долго кончить, метался в больном, кусачем поту, сжимая руку сильнее и сильнее, дрочил себе так, что кулак бился о матрас, пока Миха не вывернул ему руки — черные, исколотые руки, где осталось от силы пара подходящих мест для иглы — и уткнул лицом в подушку. Вывернутый, выпяченный, он зашелся в судороге, зажал в себе член, и затих в секундном облегчении.

Но едва Миха уснул рядом, он снял с себя его руку, оделся и ушел. Еще один раз, снять ломку, он завяжет, но не сегодня — сегодня не тот день, с утра все было как-то не так. А к ночи вообще полетело к чертям собачьим…

— А вот и камушек! Увесистый! Как же ты, дохляк, умудрился его поднять да еще долбануть такого здоровилу?

И он снова закричал:

— Это не я! Я не мог!!!

 

***

Его задерживали уже столько раз, что он мог по памяти нарисовать свои отпечатки пальцев. Но в этот раз он с удивлением смотрел на расплывающиеся грязные пятна – кожа была содрана с мясом. Офицер крепко прижимал его пальцы к листу и ругался:

— Вонючий ублюдок, решил так соскочить? Давай сюда свой второй кусок дерьма! Руку свою давай, кому говорю!

Кори подал руку и прохрипел:

— У меня есть права.

— Есть, есть. Стой спокойно.

— Я могу позвонить, офицер? Пожалуйста!

Этот телефонный номер Кори помнил лучше, чем свой день рождения. Даже с трудом попадая распухшими пальцами в кнопки телефона, он набрал его с первого раза. Как только в динамике послышалось сонное «да?», он затарахтел, захлебываясь словами и слезами:

— Миха, Миха! Слушай, я не убивал! Я не помню ничего, но я не мог, я в полиции, все плохо, меня ломает, Миха! Прости, мне была нужна доза, господи, господи, голова лопнула как орех, откуда столько крови? Миха, мне страшно!

Он сполз вниз по стене, прижимая трубку к уху:

— Миха, не оставляй меня…

 

***

Дождаться, стиснуть зубы и ждать — от него больше ничего не требовалось. Он повторял про себя приказ Михи: «Сидеть тихо, не нарываться, рот не открывать». Рот не открывать не получалось, от боли в вывернутых руках Кори хватал холодный воздух камеры жадными глотками, выстуживая глотку, и подвывал.

— А ничего, смазливый, можно и мордой вверх.

Он попытался вырваться, но где уж там. Один ублюдок — смуглый испанец с длинными немытыми патлами — держал его в захвате, а второй — мельче, но жилистый как дворовый пес — стаскивал с него штаны.

Кори дергался между ними двумя, в животе крутило, между лопатками словно вгоняли штырь. Из коридора донеслось:

— Эй, вы там потише!

— Слушаюсь, офицер, — хохотнул испанец. – Детка, закрой ротик, иначе выбью зубы. Господин офицер хочет тишины, понимаешь?

Он замолчал.

Пес сунул ему руку в зад и тут же вынул, брезгливо стряхнув:

— Да тебя уже приходовали сегодня, вонючая сучка.

Он вытер руку о бедро Кори и лениво, словно нехотя, почти без замаха ударил его в живот. Испанец милостиво позволил ему упасть на колени и свернуться в клубок.

— Господин офицер… Сэр? — Пес уже стоял у решетки.

Через минуту появился офицер, шагая неторопливо, постукивая дубинкой по стенам и решеткам:

— Ну чего тебе, Гомес, не спится?

— Сучке помыться не мешало бы, сэр.

Кори видел, как Пес ластится голосом к полицейскому, намекая, уговаривая, и через минуту его уже вздернули на ноги, и он путаясь в спущенных штанах поковылял из камеры и только в коридоре наклонился, чтобы их натянуть. За спиной раздался издевательский хохот:

— Какой задочек, веди его скорее обратно, господин офицер!

 

***

Кори стоял под горячей водой до тех пор, пока дубинка из-за спины не ткнула в вентиль:

— Хватит.

Согревшийся и чистый — даже боль и зуд поутихли — он вдруг осмелел:

— Господин офицер… я… Я отсосать могу.

Уж лучше с ним, чем с теми животными. Этот коп вроде нормальный — Кори разбирался не только в дури, но в людях. Коп смотрел на него, будто что-то хотел вытянуть у него из-под шкуры, кривил губы — ах ты старый пердун, да кто же тебе кроме твоей сморщенной женушки вообще даст, соглашайся уже!

— Не хочешь в камеру?

Вопрос обнадежил, и он замотал головой, льстиво глядя в глаза, копируя Пса.

— Ладно, пошли.

Офицер привел его в какую-то подсобку с кушеткой, усадил на нее Кори, достал наручники и пристегнул к трубе в углу его руку.

— Неудобно будет, но ловить я тебя не нанимался. Спи тут, и не шуми, пока не приду сам.

Кори ошеломленно уставился на закрывающуюся за копом дверь. Разбирается он в людях, ага, прав Миха — пора завязывать.

А ведь когда-то он действительно видел людей насквозь. Улица приучила — мелкий, шустрый, с симпатичной мордашкой он начал в три года с милостыни, подрос — бегал с поручениями, потом стал торговать дурью. Мама просила его не бросать школу и приглядывать за сестрой. Иногда он валился от усталости замертво, раздергиваясь на три жизни: примерного школьника, старшего брата, заменяющего отца и дерзкого пацана, знающего почем и где можно купить хорошую вмазу. А откуда было брать силы?

Кокаин дал силы, потом героин, потом героин и Миха. Все остальное потеряло смысл, сдохло в знобящей ломке, утонуло в сладких изломанных снах-порождениях дури.

В подсобке стало темно, искать, где включается свет, он не стал, свернулся на кушетке и попробовал уснуть.

Наручники почти не мешали, но голову пришлось положить на прикованную руку, и теперь в ухо зудели говенные осы, угрожали вылезти из-под кожи и через ухо в мозг. Голодные твари, хер вам! В полной темноте невидимые вещи перешептывались, обсуждали его, делали ставки – протянет до утра или сдохнет. И вам хер!

Все будет хорошо, он не убивал, он просто дал тому дилеру себя трахнуть — денег было мало. Нечестно, мусорно, по-дурному, но Миха простит его, он знает, как бывает, когда надо, очень надо. Дилер что-то еще хотел после, но с этого момента Кори ничего не помнил, кроме пакетика с заветной дурью в руках у парня. Следующий кадр: он на коленях у трупа, и кровь плывет к нему глянцево, хищно, он затыкает дыру в голове парня, чтобы остановить, но бесполезно, кровь крадется к нему ночным кошмаром, склизким и душным.

Он умудрился уснуть, пустил себя в кошмар дальше, его сердце трепыхалось как забытое на ветру полотенце, но он не просыпался. Смысла не было, и вмазаться тоже было нечем, а в кошмарах он не так ощущал ломку.

 

***

— Чудны дела твои, господи. Тут вроде выяснилось, что не ты грохнул того дилера, — офицер пил кофе и зевал по весь рот.

Кори, слепой как крот после каморки, просипел:

— Не я?

— Не ты, обдолбыш, радуйся. Кто-то ночью зачистку строил, еще двоих дилеров нашли, пока ты тут дрых. Голова проломленная, товара нет, все один в один. А с тем куском асфальта еще не разобрались, так что не рыпайся никуда из города, найдут — точно сядешь. Иди, иди чего встал?

Глаза слезились, пот тек ручьями по лицу и всему телу, но Миху он увидел сразу. Тот — хмурый, взлохмаченный, с кругами под глазами — расписывался на каких-то бланках. Его тонкие музыкальные пальцы перебирали бумаги слишком резко и недовольно, листы в его руках испуганно вздрагивали, шептались, спрашивая — что дальше, что ждать? Их изорвут, бросят на пол, ударят носком ботинка, скомкают и засунут в темный угол? Они слишком глупые, чтобы угадать, какое наказание Миха придумает, Кори никогда не угадывал, но в этот раз, чтобы ни происходило, он может показать пример и будет только просить еще, без приказа просить.

Увидев его, Миха ничего не сказал — взял его за руку и повел за собой. Кори плелся за ним, его дергало вверх-вниз, влево-вправо — доза, доза, доза, благословенный ход поршня в шприце, станет легко, но ненадолго, лучше бы умер там, под мусорными баками, Миха, вот же камень, пожалуйста, не тяни!

В машине на колени ему полетел белый пакет:

— Это последний раз, ты, сука! Двенадцать шагов, сорок шагов, миллион шагов, но ты завяжешь! —Миха говорил негромко, но каждое слово рвало ему уши.

Кори зубами впился в запаянный край и забормотал:

— Зачем я тебе? Брось меня, дай мне сдохнуть, я не смогу завязать… Шприц где?

Миха повернулся к нему:

— Сможешь, я помогу тебе. Я буду рядом, всегда буду рядом, — и протянул новенький, еще в упаковке шприц. Наклонившись ближе, он обхватил пальцами подбородок Кори и заставил приоткрыть рот для поцелуя. Оторвавшись, чтобы вдохнуть воздуху, Миха удовлетворенно прошептал:

— Мой.

В его глазах Кори увидел знакомый, героиновый блеск. Миха не употреблял, но когда он вот так опускал голову, рассматривая его немыслимо близко — в его глазах плескалась дурь — своя, рожденная внутри головы. Бороться с ним бесполезно — Кори знал это, проверил на собственной шкуре. Миха его никогда не отпустит, и даже смерть не поможет, он последует за ним долиной смертной тени, в этом Кори был уверен.

Ложку Кори нашел в бардачке, и вот по венам уже потекло — хорошо, ласково, пуховкой выметая колючих ос, растворяя их в воздухе. Миха внимательно проследил, сколько Кори себе вколол, отобрал и выбросил в окно шприц. Кори это развеселило — этот белый чувак с крошками дури в пузе летел и матерился, пока не ляпнулся в кустах в собачье дерьмо и только тогда заткнулся.

Миха обнял его лицо горячими сухими руками, впитавшими холодный пот с щек. Сжал так сильно, что Кори почувствовал засохшие царапины на ладонях, обсыпанные черными точками, словно тот крошил асфальт, не жалея своих музыкальных пальцев.

Он с готовностью пошел за этими руками. Даже под кайфом он всегда чувствовал Миху, иногда отдаленно, на краю прекраснейших ужасов, чаще Миха вливался в кайф еще одной галлюцинацией, частью сна, сплетенного из боли и наслаждения. Кори расстегнул ему брюки, сел на член, трахал себя, догоняясь еще и так, неважно, что это давно не приносило кайфа и кончал он больно и ненужно — для Михи, не для себя, но это гнало его все дальше и дальше, тусклыми коридорами к свету, за которым раскинулась усыпанная белым-пребелым порошковым снегом долина теней.


End file.
